Santalum sp. santalene synthases are terpene synthases that catalyze the formation of santalenes and bergamotene, including α-santalene, β-santalene, α-exo-bergamotene and epi-β-santalene, from the acyclic pyrophosphate terpene precursor farnesyl diphosphate (FPP). These santalene and bergamotene sesquiterpenes can be converted chemically or biosynthetically to the sesquiterpene alcohols α-santalol, β-santalol, α-exo-bergamotol and epi-β-santalol. Santalols, bergamotol, santalenes and bergamotene are the main components of sandalwood oil, an important ingredient in the perfume industry for its soft, sweet-woody and animal-balsamic odor.
Historically, sandalwood oil has been obtained by distillation of the heartwood of Santalum species but centuries of over-exploitation has led to the demise of sandalwood in natural stands. Although large plantations are being established throughout northern Australia to satisfy demand and conserve remaining reserves, there is great variation in the amount of heartwood oil produced, even under near-identical growing conditions, due to genetic and environmental factors, such as climate and local conditions. Although chemical approaches to generate santalols and the other sesquiterpenoids in sandalwood oil have been attempted, the highly complex structures of these compounds have rendered economically viable synthetic processes for their preparation in large quantities unattainable. Thus, there is a need for efficient, cost-effective syntheses of santalols and other sesquiterpenoids that impart the highly sought after sandalwood fragrance for use in the fragrance industry.
Thus, among the objects herein, is the provision of modified santalene synthases and methods of using the modified santalene synthase for the production of santalenes, bergamotene, santalols and bergamotol.